The Trial
by Amayatepes
Summary: Kagome is in an accident and Inuyasha must find a way to save her. Sucky summary but oh well! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Now, everyone I know is afraid of something, wither it be thunderstorms or a caterpillar. Me, I was afraid of the dark. But not the kind of dark that you think I'm talking about. I'm talking about darkness as in death. I do not believe there is a Heaven or a Hell. I think that there is just darkness. Forever floating in darkness. That is what I fear. Never knowing what is out there, or knowing if you can escape. Just being there... Floating... Drifting... Alone for eternity... I'm sure that some of you reading this have had times where you felt that no one was your friend. That you were alone. That is what I am talking about. That loneliness. Except this place is different. You are not as lucky as to have a way out of it, like you do while your alive. You cannot take away the pain with drugs, sex, or even by killing yourself. There is no escape from the black darkness that I speak about. That is what I am afraid of...

Kagome walked down the sidewalk on the way home from another stressful day at school. Her friend Yumi walked beside her chatting on about how cute a couple Hojo and Kagome would make. Kagome sighed and put on a smile as Yumi said good-bye and headed down her street. She glanced in the direction of the shrine and the well and the waiting Inuyasha and sighed again. She turned down the next street, wanting to stop by the store to pick up some more Ramen, seeing as they were out of it.

After Paying for the Ramen, she took her bag and stepped back out on to the sidewalk and headed towards her house. Her mind strayed to Inuyasha, the distraction that had been on her mind all day. When she had left he had disappeared with out even trying to stop her. 'He probably just wanted me out of the way so he could go to Kikyo.' She sighed and stepped out into the road to cross the street to her house... She never saw the oncoming car.

Inuyasha paced in front of the well. Kagome was late. A couple hours late. Inuyasha was worried but wouldn't let anyone know.

"Inuyasha if you're so anxious why do you go get her," Shippo asked, getting dizzy from watching Inuyasha pace.

"Shut up whelp," he said, leaving a large bump on the kitsune's head.

"Wha!!! Inuyasha you didn't have to hit me!"

"Feh, Shut up whelp... I'll go and get her, ok?" The kitsune immediately stopped crying and brightened up,

"Ok!" Inuyasha shot an annoyed look over his shoulder at the young fox demon and hopped over the edge of the well.

Inuyasha climbed out of the well and immediately smelled something funny. He couldn't quite tell what it was in the well house with the door closed so he opened the door and sniffed. He could tell that Kagome had not been by the well house all day. But that's not what worried him. There was a smell in the air that he knew but hated. It was the smell that tortured his nose when Kagome got hurt. The smell of Kagome's Blood.

Immediately Inuyasha sprinted for the house and threw open the door, scaring the lights out of Kagome's Grandfather.

"Demon!" Her Grandfather screeched, mostly because he was startled and because he didn't care much for this Demon or any other demon for that matter.

Inuyasha shot him a glare and demanded, "Where is Kagome!"

The old mans gaze fell for a moment then hardened again.

"Why do you want my Granddaughter? She is supposed to be here not with some Demon!"

"Tell me where Kagome is!" Inuyasha all but screamed, becoming anxious to hear the answer.

Kagome's Grandfather turned his nose up at Inuyasha yet his eyes betrayed that something indeed had happened to Kagome.

"Tell me where she is old man! I know something happened to her! I can smell her blood in the air!" He said, His eyes flashing dangerously.

As Inuyasha was about to loose his temper and go at the old man there was a strange noise coming from a small white object sitting next to her Grandfather. Mr. Higurashi picked up the object and placed it to his ear, his strong face falling as a small voice was heard on the other end.

"She is in critical condition. The Doctors don't think she is going to make it." The other voice said.

"She will make it! None of my Grandchildren are going to die first! I reserve that right for myself!" Her grandfather replied.

"Dad. Please come to the hospital..."

"Ok. But that damned Demon boy is here again! What about him?"

"Inuyasha? Bring him too... I know how much he cares about my daughter."

"Alright" Her Grandfather said and placed the object back down.

"So?" Inuyasha pressed, having heard the entire conversation. "What is a Hospital?"

"It's a place for sick people to get better."

"Wait. Kagome is sick?"

"No. Your going to have to wait till we get to the hospital to get your questions answered cause I refuse to talk with a demon anymore." The old man said. "Come on. I'm driving to the hospital." He said, stepping outside and up to one of those monsters Kagome had told him about.

**FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha stepped out of the house, Kagome following only a few feet behind. "Hey! Inuyasha! Don't walk so fast!" Kagome said as she jogged to catch up. She looked over at Inuyasha, taking in his appearance. Her mother had dug up some of her father's old clothes and luckily enough they fit. He was wearing a pair of Jeans that fit just a little loose. He had torn up the other ones saying he didn't like the feel and bitching on about other little things like why he couldn't wear his normal clothes. He also had on a black T-shirt... It was one that Kagome had gotten for her father years ago, the last birthday before he had died. He was also wearing a black cap to hide his ears. He didn't like it at all because he said it messed with his hearing and it scrunched his ears.

_Kagome and Inuyasha had started to walk down the street when a large object sped past, making Inuyasha jump. He has stared at the street and watched as another one passed. Thinking it was some kind of demon that plagued this time he jumped at the next one that passed, almost giving the old lady driving a heart attack. Kagome had yelled at him for a couple minuets before calming down and explaining that they were forms of transportation called "Cars". "Don't worry Inuyasha. Cars aren't Dangerous." Kagome said to reassure him. This didn't make him like them more but at least he knew what they were now._

END FLASHBACK 

He looked over the "Car" as Kagome had called it and decided that he would rather run then ride in it. Kagomes Grandfather looked happy and started off for the hospital with Inuyasha close behind.

A/N: Well? What did you think? This is the first Inuyasha story that I have put up on the Internet! I would really love it if you reviewed and told me what I could do to fix it, if it's worth continuing, or if I should toss it out into the gutter! . Well, thanks for reading! Review!

Amaya Tepes- Demon of the Flame


	2. Chapter 2

Beep Beep Beep

The constant beeping was driving Mrs. Higurashi over the edge. She looked over her daughter. A tear slid from her eye as she once again looked over the many machines attached to her Kagome. The only thing keeping her baby alive. Souta sat quietly beside his mother, his emotions not under as much control as he silently sobbed. Kagomes face was pale, her lips a strange gray color. There were bruises all over her face and small cuts over her eyes and on her cheeks. Her right arm was in a cast as well as her right leg. There wasn't as much outward damage as there was inward. The speeding car had broken 3 of her ribs. Her liver had taken some damage and her right lung had been punctured. The doctors had been able to patch up her lung temporarily but it wouldn't hold... Not for long at least. Mrs. Higurashi watched the shallow breathing of her daughter. Her chest barley rising and seeming to fall more than it rose. Mrs. Higurashi put her head in her hand and began to cry softly. Souta reached an arm out for his mother and cried into her shoulder. The doctors had said that she would never wake up again.

Inuyasha reached the hospital just before Kagomes Grandfather, having caught a slight whiff of Kagomes smell. He opened the glass doors and walked into the building that smelled of sickness and death. He had no idea why Kagome would have to be here. Kagomes Grandfather stepped in front of Inuyasha and led the way. They walked up 3 sets of stairs. They finally reached her floor after what seemed like hours to Inuyasha but was most likely only minuets.

Kagomes Grandfather stepped into one of the many doors that were in the long hallway. Inuyasha could smell Kagomes sent in the room along with her mother and brother... The smell of tears was fresh and Inuyasha began to fear what he would find. As he stepped into the room he froze. Kagome was lying on a white bed, her dark hair pooling around her face. He immediately saw all of the cuts and bruises that adorned her skin. He looked over at Kagomes distressed mother and little brother than darted to Kagomes bedside. He gently took one of Kagomes slender hands into his and managed to say, just loudly enough to be heard, "What happened?" Kagomes mother looked up at him, fresh tears falling down her already tear stained cheeks," She was hit by a car..." Kagomes mother buried her face in her hand while Inuyasha looked at her shocked. Hadn't Kagome told him they were not dangerous? Then how could a car have caused this? He didn't understand.

Shippo stood near the well, Inuyasha having been gone long enough to make him worry about what he had been doing.

"Where is he? How come he's not back? Where is Kagome?"

Shippo sighed knowing his questions did not have answers just yet. The little kitsune decided not to waist his day by sitting and doing nothing so he made his way back to Kaedes village to help with some of the endless work she was doing.

Well, I know its short but you all wanted the next chapter out soon so here it is! Sorry it took so long. My parents forced me to go on vacation with them . And trust me I'm not a big fan of camping. Mosquitoes, poison ivy, and sunburns are not my idea of a pleasant vacation. Not only that but when I was going to upload it wouldn't let me log in! Grr... This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer!!! **love for this heaven**thanks!Thanks for being my first reviewer! And thanks to the other following reviewers!!!

Angel-chan3

IcyAsh

eveilpristess345

Well, that's all for this one! Oh and just one more! I'm changing my pen name! It's not going to be sweet-blood-89 anymore... It is now going to be Amayatepes and im going to be posting this story there and updateing it there also so please read it there!!!


End file.
